Anything For Finn
by ArcaFeretory
Summary: "He grinned at her, opened his mouth to say something else, but Bonnie didn't hear it. She shut the door on him." - Just me practicing some stuff that's about five thousand, seven hundred and twenty-six miles outside my comfort zone.


**It was 44 degrees Celcius here today. Which, for those of you using that other thing, is roughly 111 Fahrenheit. It was not fun. Lots of colourful ways of describing the heat were used. None of which I'll share. Anyway. I've been trying to broaden my writing skills. I feel kinda lame for writing only fluff (because it makes me happy). But you've got to try and grow right? Right? Please tell me I'm right there. So this is a little over a thousand words of me trying to do just that. Call it practice. **

* * *

So she probably should've been happy that she was wearing anything to be honest. The red plaid shirt wasn't even hers, but Finn didn't seem to notice. Thank Grod for that.

"Come on, Preebs," he whined. "Please? Just hear me out."

Bonnie rubbed a hand across her face, sliding her glasses over her ears. "Finn," she began. "I'm a little bit busy right now."

The blonde boy peered around her bedroom and lifted an eyebrow. "Yeah, ok. Please? At least let me ask you my question."

She lifted a finger before more words could spill from his mouth. "On one condition."

Finn beamed, nodding his head enthusiastically. "Sure, anything."

"Knock next time."

He sighed, rolling his shoulders before bouncing onto her stool. "Yeah, sure, alright." He pushed against the floor and spun around on the chair. "Can I ask you my favour now?"

"Go for it."

"I need… I need girl help."

Bonnie groaned. "Finn…" she started, not sure where this was going. "I don't think–"

"I just really need your help, PB, please." His eyes were wide, desperate.

She sighed. "Why come to me? Why not ask Jake?"

Finn snorted. "Yeah, because the last time I listened to him about girls _that_ ended well."

"Seriously, Finn. Why come to me about this?"

He lifted up a fist and opened one finger. "Because, firstly, you're a girl. Which means you know things about girls. Jake doesn't." Another finger joined the first. "Secondly, because when I asked Marceline, she gave me the _worst_ advice of anyone ever. Even if she is also a girl and should've been able to help. Thirdly," another finger appeared, "Ice King is a terrible option for help. Let's be honest, he knows the least of anyone. And lastly," a fourth and final finger unfolded, "because LSP really shouldn't be giving advice of any kind." His hand dropped back to his side. "I just really need your help."

Bonnie swore she tried to pay attention to him. Honestly, she gave it her best effort, but there were invisible fingers sliding underneath the hem of her borrowed shirt and trailing along her spine that made it incredibly hard to concentrate. She closed her eyes, took a shuddering breath and tried to collect herself.

"Apparently I give terrible advice on girls," a low voice whispered in her ear, breath cool on her neck. "You should correct him."

Her breath hitched and she twisted, vainly trying to get away from her tormentor. "Um," her voice wavered embarrassingly. "I suppose it's FP you want help with?" The fingers curled around her hip and she twitched to one side.

"Yeah," Finn agreed, bobbing his head. Thankfully, the boy seemed completely oblivious to her discomfort. "Can you?"

"What's the problem then?"

He blinked. "Problem?"

"You don't usually need advice unless something's gone wrong. So what's the problem?" Her speech faltered at the end there as cool lips pressed against her throat.

"I just…" Finn went on. "I just want to be good for her. You know? Do something nice."

Bonnie shrugged, trying to writhe away from the unseen fingers, now slithering up her stomach. She swallowed. "Uh… huh… well why don't you go on a date then?"

"Yeah," he whined, "but where? What do I do? I want to impress her, Peebles."

A second hand joined the first, this one creeping a lot lower. Her toes curled into the carpet with the effort of trying not to do anything compromising. "You could… um… Buy her something she likes. Take her somewhere you know she'll be ok."

"I just want to her to feel good, Bubs," Finn pleaded. "She's always going on about how she's evil and her dad wants her to be a bad guy. But she's good, PB, I know it. I want her to feel like it."

Bonnie bit down on her tongue to stifle a moan as the lips moved down to her collarbone. The hands' ministrations didn't help either. "Send him away," the voice purred against her skin. One of the hands disappeared briefly, then she felt a tugging at the lowest button on her shirt. Bonnie swatted at it, hoping Finn would remain oblivious.

"So take her on a picnic or something. Take her somewhere nice. Go see the lightworks over in the Fluffy Kingdom. They always put on a good show." Bonnie's fingers closed around a bare arm, invisible, but undeniably there.

"Would she like that?"

Bonnie sucked in a breath as the button finally slid loose of the hole, the lips back up along her jaw now. "Yeah, I'm sure she'll love it. Take a picnic basket with some of her favourite foods."

"Fire flowers," the voice muttered in her ear. "Hurry up, babe. Tell him to get her fire flowers."

"Flowers," Bonnie spluttered. Then she had to bite the inside of her cheek as two of the fingers slipped past the waistband of her pants.

Finn's brow furrowed. "Princess, she's made of fire. FP would just burn them up."

Bonnie closed her eyes, forcibly controlling herself. "F-Fire flowers," she ground out, ignoring the tingling feeling in her abdomen. "You can get them… on the outskirts of… the Flame Kingdom. Use oven mitts…"

He turned his blue eyes her way. "P-bubs, are you alright? You seem a little distracted."

Laughter – so soft even Bonnie couldn't hear it properly – buzzed against her neck. "Guess I'm doing a good job then. Make him leave, Bonnie," the voice whispered.

"I'll see you–" Bonnie cut off abruptly as the lips moved along her jaw to her cheek, heading steadily for her mouth. "I'll see you later, Finn. Bye." With shaking hands, she ushered him towards the exit.

"Do you think she'll like it?" he asked once more as Bonnie shoved him out into the hall. "Will that be ok?"

"Yes, Finn. Just… Just make her feel special, okay?"

He grinned at her, opened his mouth to say something else, but Bonnie didn't hear it. She shut the door on him.

The click from the latch hadn't even faded before Bonnie found herself pressed up against the wood. She felt the lips, cool and forceful, before she saw them. Marceline flickered back to visibility, one hand now threading through her hair to her scalp. Tilting her face up to get better access to Bonnie.

"Thank Glob he's gone," Marceline breathed, the cool air tickling her skin. "He has awful timing." The hand behind Bonnie's head trailed to her ear, under her jaw, down her neck, across her collarbone and began to fiddle with the topmost button on the shirt. "Much as I love how you look in my shirt, I think you should take it off."

Marceline's fingers tightened in the shirt, hauling Bonnie close, the buttons popping free one at a time, very, _very_ slowly. The way Bonnie huffed against Marceline's mouth made her opinion abundantly clear. That didn't stop the impish smile from canting across Marceline's face, and it didn't stop Bonnie from sighing when their lips met again.

The last button skated free and Marceline slid the shirt over Bonnie's shoulders, one hand sweeping hair away from her neck so she could plant another lingering kiss on her skin. Bonnie's fingers turned into claws on Marceline's exposed shoulder blade, the plaid shirt pooling in the crooks of her elbows as she tried to pull Marceline closer. She was answered with more chuckles, then cool digits slipped past the waistband of her pants again and in one whirling instant, they were sprawled out on her bed, Marceline straddling her hips, tugging on the shirt again.

"Off, Bonnie," she murmured against the suddenly hypersensitive skin of the princess' throat. She propped herself up, throwing one arm around Marceline's shoulders as the shirt was finally pulled the rest of the way off. "Lose the pants too," the vampire instructed all too gleefully.

Bonnie made no move to oblige; instead she ran her lips around Marceline's ear to the pointed tip before giving a little nibble. "Only if you lock the door this time," she replied.


End file.
